Home Island
You live in or near the town of Portsmouth, whose primary concerns are shipbuilding and fishing. This town (small city) is built onto/into the mountain that rings the deep water port. The appointed governor, _________, resides in Portsmouth where he oversees the island. The city, and the island nominally are governed by an overlarge council. A Dwarf-built tunnel connects Portsmouth to the rest of the island. Shepherds keep flocks in the hills on the far side of the mountain - nearby there lies a halfling community called the shire. In the forest is a lumber-oriented town of humans and elves, called Lumber Town, which the elves abandoned during the revolution. Further Physical Description of Portsmouth City Buildings of stone & wood, both of high quality due to the natural resources of the island. Archetectural style and city-layout similar to that found on Dragovar Home Island. Quality craftsmanship, which the dwarves largely take credit for, built to last. Built on plateaus and ledges in the mountainside. Districts above the waterfront separated by stone bridges or into-the-mountain-side tunnels as necessary. The streets, even in the poor areas are cut stone. A couple of poor kids let brazier-topped-poles to keep things lit and safe at night. Mostly warm breezes, though the occasional cool fog rolls in. Portsmouth Boat Rescue. Captain Arzt (Dr M), a veteran commands a group of volunteers. Mostly veterans, longshoreman and fisherman. He drills them regularly. Local taxes support Arzt salary as well as the maintenance of a few small, swift, boats. A tower bells is rung when trouble is spotted Portsmouth Zoo. The Dragonborn fancy collections of unusual beasts. The zookeeper, Kyo (Dr M) remains in Portsmouth. The Rage Drake is proving a handful. Ezekial, the learned tutor, expert in cartography and geography; connected to other men of knowledge and means. Importing Fire Beetles in hopes of concoting a fire-retardant sealant for boats for defense against pirates. Night Blindness (disease)- A disease that is native to Portsmouth. It Causesblurred vision and eventually blindness. Night Blindness usually manifests in the late thirties or early forties of only human men. Oddly it does not infect elves, dwarves, human women, halflings or dragonborn. The inflicition does not appear to be passed from father to son and is more common in the poor than the wealthy. Silver Flame Adherents Freya Rona (H F) - Proselytizer of the Church of the Silver Flame. Native of Samarqand. Samarqandi Ambassadar (H M) Flameian. arrived in late spring, purchased modest house. offered payment for griffon eggs/griffon. arranged apology to Betty. Gettis (H M Fighter1?) Flameheart. Leader of the Flameians at Runnymeade Zombie incident Purple Dragon Knights Auden Avidius (H M) - Purple Dragon Knight. Has rented office space in Portsmouth. Thror (D M) Auden Avidius new page. Inspired by Tyvarus at Runnymeade. Featherlight Trading Company - halfling owned. Party defeated Thomis, who plotted against Horizon Imports. Kira Nenthyn (1/2E F) young, golden hair and green eyes. half-owner of the Harmony Club with twin. Associate of Krillick merchant family. Yoen Nenthyn (1/2 E M) young, golden hair and green eyes. playboy. half-owner of the Harmony Club with twin. Silver Flame.